Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171028155414/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171028224857
"Elsa! Anna!" Came the voice of their mother as she and Agdar entered the small room. The sisters just stared in shock. Remembering what her sister had told her a few days ago about her being angry at them for isolating them, Elsa decided to stand in front of Anna so as to block her path in class she suddenly decided to lunge at them...though if Anna really wanted to, she probably would be powerless to stop her. "Um...girls..." Agdar said with a slight nod...he had no idea what to say, and neither did they. Elsa watched as Idun slowly approached them, as if not to frighten them. Elsa watched as her mother stopped in front of her, a look on her face. Without warning, Idun pulled Elsa into a massive hug and started to cry. Elsa couldn't help but cry as well at the fact that for the first time in years...her parents were alive and she was actually holding her mother. Anna on the other hand, was slightly less happy to see them, and this didn't go unnoticed by any of them. "Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asked as she pulled away and looked at her sister. "Three words...Isolation...Gloves...Lies..." Anna said fiercely with such strength in her voice that Elsa and Idun actually backed away a step as Agdar just gaped at his younger daughter. "Anna dear..." "DON'T DEAR ME!" Anna screamed at her mother. "13 years! 13 years I've been living away from Elsa...thinking that she didn't love me anymore...thinking that she hated me. All you two fed me were lies about why she couldn't come out instead of telling me the actual truth!" "A-A-Anna...we...we did it to..." Agdar stuttered but was interrupted by Anna. "To protect me?" Anna screamed as the doctor decided to excuse himself...by running out of the door. "More like ruin mine and Elsa's childhood! Mostly Elsa's!" "Anna..." Elsa whispered. Her sister shot her a look that told her not to interrupt. One part of Elsa was telling her to stop her sister now because her parents didn't deserve it...the other, more Anna-like part of her though, was telling her to sit back and watch how this would play out. "We didn't know..." Agdar whimpered. He was clearly frightened of his daughter's hostile attitude. "You're damn right you didn't." Anna said with a scowl shocking both her parents. "You didn't think of once that since it wasn't working, it would be time to try something new. We have accomplished more in the last three weeks than you two did in the 13 years!" "But..." "Don't you interrupt me!" Anna screamed while Elsa silently thought about how scary it would be for everyone if she invited Anna to join the trade delegation next month...no one would dare fight against Arendelle. "Look what we've managed to do together...I helped Elsa to control her powers with love...something that you obviously knew nothing about... "Anna! We loved you and Elsa..." "Then why didn't you make her feel like she was loved. Instead...you made her think she was a monster. You made her fear her powers..." Anna said to which Elsa nodded in response, though she had no idea which side she was on. She felt sorry that her parent had to go through this...yet she also supported what Anna was saying. "...which is why she couldn't control them. In the last three weeks thanks to our love, she managed to control her powers...not fear them anymore...not wear gloves...build an ice castle..." "Actually I built the ice castle when I ran away..." "Yeah...but who was the one that caused you to run away?" Anna asked. Elsa just rolled her eyes as Anna started at her parents again. "Where was I...oh yeah...why didn't you tell me the truth?" "We did it to protect you?" Idun said. "From what? From my own sister?" "No! Her powers...before..." Agdar added to make sure Anna understood that he wasn't talking about now...unless all hell breaks loose. "Well everything that happened a month ago is your fault! Her running away, her early being killed by a southern island prince and the Duke of Weselton...Arendelle freezing. All of that could have been avoided if you helped her the proper way and showed her that she was love. Taught her how to use her powers instead of fearing them and always concealing them. That is what set all of this off in the first place! Her concealing it! At least Arendelle is more accepting to her powers...at least they don't force her to conceal it or fear it." "We never forced her..." Agdar defended though it was a losing battle. "So...you never gave her gloves and told her to conceal her powers?" Anna asked. "I...we..." Idun stuttered as tears were streaming down her face. "If I ever hear you so much as tell her to conceal of hide her powers, or even see so much of a glove near her...I will...well...you get it." Anna growled as she stormed out of the room, leaving hers and Elsa's parents stunned and broken.